The Parent Trap
by bemyserendipity
Summary: Just a little something I whipped up based on a gifset from tumblr. Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

**First & Last Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the general plot.

**AN: **Hello, lovelies! As said in the summary, this is a story I decided to write after seeing the fabulous gifset on tumblr. I hope you like it and stick with it for the ride. I make no promises on updating regularly, but I will try to update as soon as I can. Always.

* * *

Maura stared at the curls of her words that were neatly scripted across the wrinkled paper. It had been eleven years since she'd spoken to Jane, and it felt like the air had been knocked out of her when she stumbled upon this letter. The one she never sent.

_Dear, Jane,_ it read. _I hope you're doing well with Danielle. Alexandra is doing great, always babbling and waddling everywhere she can get. She has a fondness for apples this week, but I'm sure by tomorrow it will have changed. But enough about the girls. How have you been? Since our divorce, I have been... lonely. Of course, I have mother and Alexandra and my father from time-to-time, but none of them know me as you do._

_Mother says it's about time for me to move on from you, but I'm desperate to hold on. You have always been a constant in my life, Jane Rizzoli, and the thought of that changing frightens me to no end. But nonetheless, I let mother set me up with the son of one of her acquaintances. I shall just say it did not go well. He was rude, and he was a misogynist. He did not like Alexandra either. He said she was no good brat, and I take great care not to mention his name, lest you track him down and rearrange his face. He also smelled poorly, like shaving cream and heavy cologne._

_Not like coffee and musk as you do, or did by this point in time. I don't know. I may never know. It pains me to think of our times together, yet I hold on to every memory for dear life. I miss you everyday, as I do with Danielle, but you were my best friend, my lover, my comrade in arms. I will never forget you, Jane Rizzoli, and I hope you will never forget me._

Then it was signed with blotched ink from fallen tears, _Maura Isles_

"Mom! Grandmere is here with the mail!"

A young girl ran into the room. She had fair skin like her mother and the same defiant, hazel eyes, but her hair was full of unruly curls the color of midnight. It was almost painful to look at her sometimes when her hair would fall into her face in such an endearing and hauntingly similar way to Jane.

"Ally, what have I told you about running and shouting in the house?" Maura scolded lightly as she stood to follow her daughter out of her room, careful to tuck away the letter first.

"I dunno," the eleven year-old said innocently. "Let's ask grandmere!" She smiled before taking off at a sprint down the stairs, bare feet pounding the hardwood flooring in a steady rhythm.

Chuckling, Maura went down the stairs at a much slower pace than her daughter's. She walked into the dining room in time to see Ally pop a truffle into her mouth.

"Alexandra, no sweets before dinner," Maura reprimanded, but she knew her daughter was only half listening, so she popped one into her mouth herself.

"What do we have here?" Constance said with a small smile and a raised eyebrow. She held up a wrinkled envelope with Alexandra Isles clearly printed across the front.

"That's mine!" Ally grinned. She jumped up and grabbed it, eagerly tearing into it. There was a beat of silence as she read, but it was broken by the eleven year-old's excited squeals. "Mom, look! I got in. I got into the camp!" Ally exclaimed as she shoved the letter in her mother's face.

"I see that," Maura smiled. "I am very proud of you, sweetheart."

"What camp is this?" Constance inquired, curious to see what made her daughter and granddaughter so happy.

"Camp Delta," Ally answered. At the blank look she got, she giggled and explained, "It's an academic camp that also focuses on fitness like running and archery. It's in New York, grandmere!"

"New York," Constance repeated slowly, looking to Maura who was diligently avoiding her gaze. "That's very close to Boston."

"Yes, grandmere," Ally nodded with her brows furrowed. "Why is that so important?"

Snapping out of her thoughts of the past, Constance just shook her head and smiled, saying, "Nothing, darling. Just an observation. Is your mother letting you go?"

"Of course," Maura replied before Ally could. "I would never let her pass up an opportunity like this." Even if it is close to Boston.

"What are you two acting so weird?" Ally asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Are you saying this is a new thing? Us being weird?" Maura grinned.

"Oh, no," Ally laughed. "You've always been weird, mom." She hopped out of her chair and dropped a kiss on her mother and grandmother's cheeks. "I'm going to go pack!"

The two older women watched the girl bounce away before Constance said softly, "New York is close to Boston. Closer than I know you would like. Are you sure you want her to go?"

"Ally's school suggested it for her months ago, and it's all she can ever talk about, mother," Maura sighed. "I can't just take that away from her. Especially when it's so obvious that she wants to go. I can only pray Jane wouldn't send Danielle to the same camp."

Seeing her daughter's saddened face, Constance changed the subject. "How is Christopher?"

Maura schooled her features so they were neutral, but on the inside she squirmed at the mention of the handsome blonde with wandering hands and loud opinions. "I wouldn't know," she said, forcing herself to keep her voice leveled. "I have not spoken to him since our date last Saturday."

"Why ever not? Christopher comes from a respectable family, and he is quite the charmer," Constance said.

"We just didn't have the same interests," Maura tried to say lightly.

"Well, neither did you and Jane," Constance muttered under her breath, but Maura still heard, and it set off her shortened temper with her mother.

"Stop acting like that," she hissed.

"Like what?"

"Like Jane is a horrible person!" Maura cried softly, aware her ignorant daughter was just a floor up. "She never did anything wrong, yet you insist on acting like she did everything wrong. Why do you dislike her so much?"

"She broke my daughter's heart," Constance replied coldly. "I find that should be every reason to dislike that woman."

"I am better now, mother," Maura argued. "I have Ally, and I have you and father." She sighed and dragged a hand over her weary face. "Why bring this up now? You've had over eleven years to yell at me."

"Because you're sending your daughter to New York," Constance snapped. "And it's not like I could talk to you the first two years after it happened. You wouldn't tell me anything. If it weren't for Alexandra, I'm sure you would've fallen into depression. Come to think of it, I don't believe you ever did tell me everything. It was always, 'Ally needs this now, I can't talk, mother. I have to go pick up Ally, mother. We'll talk later'."

"Enough," Maura said, her voice deadly quiet now. She got up with shaking hands, tears in her eyes. "We are done talking about this." She turned and walked away, but not quickly enough to miss her mother call after, "Whether you care to admit it or not, Maura, Jane Rizzoli broke you."


	2. Chapter 2

Wincing at the steady trickle of blood coming from her daughter's nose, Jane tentatively brought her into Angela's house. "Ma?" Jane shouted. She bit her lip and continued guiding the eleven year-old towards the kitchen. "Ma, can I get some help here?"

"Jane," Angela sighed exasperatedly as she rounded the corner with a towel in her hands. "What could be so important that has you yelling?" Then her eyes landed on the bloody nose, and she screamed, "Jane Clementine Rizzoli, what have you done to my granddaughter?" She hurried over, taking the girl's face into her hands, eyes scanning for everything wrong with her. "Danielle, can you tell me what hurts?"

"It's Danny," the eleven year-old corrected with a wince. "And Nona, stop yelling."

"How did this happen?" Angela inquired, leading her over to the kitchen table to sit at.

"Ma and me were playing celebratory basketball, but then the ball bounced off the rim and hit me in the face," Danny explained as she tried not flinch while Angela busied herself with cleaning up all the blood.

"Basketball and bloody noses," Angela tutted. "Just like your mother."

"Hey, Danny, tell your Nona why we were playing celebratory basketball," Jane jumped in quickly before Angela went into ranting mode.

"You won't believe it, Nona!" Danny grinned, pain forgotten easily. "Remember that academic camp I told you about a few months ago with running and stuff, Camp Delta? I got in!"

"That's great, baby," Angela cheered, kissing the top of her head and cheeks lovingly. "I'm so proud. It's in New York, right?"

"Yeah," Danny nodded. "Ma and me were gonna ask you, Uncle Frankie, Uncle Tommy, Uncle Barry, and Grandpa Vince over for dinner but then my nose got busted, so we came to see you instead of calling."

"Well, I know we're all honored to be invited," Angela winked. She finished cleaning off all the blood before kissing her forehead. "All done. Why don't you go watch some cartoons in the living room? I have some juice in the fridge you can drink for being such a good little trooper."

"Thanks, Nona," Danny smiled shyly. She slipped off her chair and got a bottle before darting into the living room to watch her favorite afternoon shows.

"How're you doing?" Angela asked softly once Danny's head of dark curls disappeared around the corner. When Jane didn't answer, opting to just stare diligently at her scarred hands instead, she continued cautiously, "Her birthday is coming up." She frowned. "That's why you're so quiet lately. You're thinking about her."

"Drop it, ma," Jane sighed. Her voice was tired and broken. "I don't want to talk about her."

"I'm sending her a gift from us like I always do," Angela said like Jane hadn't just spoken. "I don't know what to get her though."

"Of course you do, ma," Jane snapped angrily. "Or else you wouldn't have been able to the past eleven years." She let out another sigh. "I haven't spoken to or about her in years, and neither have you. Why bring her up now?"

"Camp Delta," Angela shrugged. "I just thought she would have liked to have been a part of this."

"We agreed that if anything big happened with the twins that we'd mail each other," Jane retorted.

"I miss Alexandra though," Angela admitted quietly.

"I miss her too, ma," Jane murmured. "And I miss_ her_, but we both agreed it would be better if we just cut ties."

"But couldn't you have just kept Alexandra?" Angela pouted. "It's not right to keep them apart. They're twins for goodness sake."

"You know why," Jane struggled to keep her voice low. "Me and her, ma, we didn't exactly leave off on a good note. If I had kept both of them or she had, the other would have never seen their child. Tell me, is that really fair?"

"I'm sorry, Janie," Angela whispered sullenly. "It's just that Danny is getting so big now. I can only wonder what Alexandra's like... And how Maura's doing." She saw her daughter flinch at the use of her ex-wife's name, and she frowned. "She lives in Paris now, you know, with a free clinic for women and children."

"That's great, ma," Jane said through gritted teeth. "But since you don't seem to remember, we got divorced. We don't speak to each other. We haven't since..." She trailed off painfully, hands curled into tight fists. "I guess it's my fault though. I shouldn't have gotten so invested in that monster."

"No, I won't let you blame yourself," Angela shook her head. She rounded the table and wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulder. "You've always done that, Jane. That's what makes you so amazing at what you do. You caught him in the end too, didn't you? It's neither of your faults."

"But, ma-"

"Nona, Uncle Tommy's on the phone for you!" Danny's voice rang out from the living room, piercing the nostalgic conversation.

Angela gave her daughter a 'this-isn't-over-yet' look before yelling back, "Coming!" She turned to Jane and pressed a kiss to her temple. "I'm glad you're finally talking to me about this, Jane."


	3. Chapter 3

Ally tried hard not to gape at the picturesque camp. From the wood cabins to the squealing girls sprinting past her, she felt like she'd walked right into a movie. She bit her lip nervously, but she was glad she had opted for shorts and a t-shirt instead of sundress. She smiled nervously up at her Aunt Cailin who had offered to fly over with the eleven year-old.

"So kid, what do you think?" Cailin asked with a grin, nudging her niece with her elbow. She was an excellent doctor now and worked at Maura's free clinic, but she decided she could use a vacation in the States while her niece was there for two weeks for camp. "I mean, they seem nice."

"They do," Ally agreed slowly. "But Aunt Cailin," she turned to the older woman with a meek expression. "What if I don't make friends?"

"You'll do fine, Al," Cailin promised. She slung an arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She smiled and dug into her pocket. She held out her hand to show Ally what she held. "I got you a new pack of cards. Maybe you can finally find someone who can whoop your ass at poker."

"I doubt it, but thank you," Ally grinned as she took the present. "I love you, Aunt Cailin."

"I love you too, squirt," Cailin winked. "So, you have my number, so you can call me if anything happens or if you just want to talk. I'm staying at a hotel that's only a little under an hour away, so we're good if I need to come back here sooner than expected." She bent down and placed her hands on Ally's shoulders. "You are gonna be just fine, Al." She leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Special handshake good-bye?" Ally asked hopefully.

"Like there's any other way."

It started off as a simple handshake before the two girls spun around and bumped hips, reciting a few choice elements that spelt out 'I love you', gaining quite a few stares. It ended with Ally hugging Cailin tightly.

"Alright, Al, see you in a two weeks."

Ally said good-bye once more before grabbing her suitcase and lugging it over to where the counselors we're giving out cabin assignments.

"Hello, sweetie. I'm Ms. Dana," a tall blonde with a white smile and a tight ponytail introduced herself. "I'm one of the counselors here at Camp Delta. What's your name?"

"Alexandra Isles."

"Coolio! You're in Cabin 6 with Yasmin Rivera and Cameron James."

"That's us!"

Ally turned around to see a tall girl with tan skin and straight black hair and a short blonde with freckles everywhere. She picked up her suitcase and said a quick thank you to Ms. Dana before rushing to her cabin mates.

"I'm Cam, and this is Yasmin," the blonde smiled. "I'm from San Francisco, and she's from Miami," she explained, jabbing a thumb at Yasmin.

"That's lovely. I'm Ally, and I'm from Paris," the young Isles replied brightly.

"Paris?" Yasmin squealed. "I've always wanted to go. Is it pretty? Have you been to the Eiffel Tower? Why don't you have an accent?"

"Yes, yes, and I grew up in a boarding school with people with all sorts of accents, so I never picked one up besides my mother's slight Boston one," Ally replied patiently.

"Boston!" Cam grinned. "I'm originally from there, and I love me some Sox. Have you ever been?"

"No," Ally shook her head. "My mother doesn't like to visit Boston much. She says she has bad memories there that she'd rather not resurface."

"That's lame," Cam frowned.

"Yeah, even I've been to Boston, but I've never liked it as much as she seems to," Yasmin added.

"She doesn't like to go because that's where my other mother lives. They had a divorce when I was young," Ally elaborated.

"Two moms?" Yasmin repeated, and Ally tensed, waiting for the ridicule. "Lucky," Yasmin grinned, surprising the other girl. "I wish I had two moms. My dad is such a drag!"

"Have you ever met your other mom?" Cam asked.

"No, but perhaps one day," Ally shrugged. "Now, how about we go to the cabin to put up my stuff and go get something to eat?"

Across the camp though, someone called, "Hey, Danny!"

Erica, a tall brunette with a lanky figure, ran up to the smaller girl. She was wearing a goofy grin, happy to see her best friend. Danny and Erica had met when they were younger because their mothers lived in the same apartment building, and they had just clicked.

"What's up, Erica?" Danny asked as the other girl slung a sisterly arm around her shoulders. She shouldered her heavy duffel as they made their way to get their cabin assignments, praying they were gonna be close. "I haven't seen you in a while. How was Seattle?"

"Rainy," Erica sighed. "But it's nice to be back where the sun is out for more than an hour."

"Hey, can you tell us what cabin we have?" Danny asked as they walked up to a perky blonde.

"Didn't I already assign you one? Remember? I'm Ms. Dana," the blonde replied with furrowed eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, miss, but I just got here," Danny frowned. "I'm Danielle Rizzoli, and this is Erica Williams. We just got here."

"Right," Ms. Dana nodded slowly, still looking overtly baffled. "Must've been imagining things. Sorry, girls. You two have Cabin 9 with Fiona White."

"Yeah, thanks," Danny said. She walked away with Erica and asked, "D'you know what that was about?"

"Not in the least," Erica grinned. "Who knows. Everyone's got a twin I in the world. Maybe yours is here."

"Yeah, right," Danny rolled her eyes. "You know I don't believe in that crap, Erica."

"Just cause you don't believe doesn't mean it isn't true," Erica quipped with a wink. "Now let's roll, Rizzoli. I need some food in me before I decide to eat you instead."

"Haha, you're such a comedian," Danny smiled. "Besides, I'm a freaking twig. You're better off eating Mrs. Franklin if you're hungry enough to resort to cannibalism," she continued, referring to the fat lady that lived on the floor below her.

"True that," Erica laughed. "Now, seriously. Let's go. I don't want all the good food to be gone before we get there!" She grabbed Danny's arm and dragged her in the direction of their cabin, whizzing by Ally without so much as a blink.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is going to be so much fun, guys!"

Ally bounced along with Yasmin and Cam, eagerly as she grinned ear-to-ear. She had her dark hair french-braided, hazel eyes twinkling in delight. She was dressed in running shorts and a tank top, wearing a one piece swimsuit underneath. The first night at camp had been rather uneventful, and the three girls had spent it just getting to know each other. This morning, there was an announcement at breakfast that they would be holding a beach volleyball tournament, two girls per a team. When she heard the news, Ally immediately begged her cabin mates for one of them to play with her. She had been playing since she was eight, her athletic stature helping her out when first learning. Lucky for her, Yasmin had played club volleyball for going on two years.

"Fun? Come on, Isles," Yasmin laughed. "Get your head in the game. We're here to whoop some butts today."

"Right," Ally nodded fervently, doing a mock salute that made the other girls laugh. She smiled back at them happily. She was glad she got such nice people as roommates and not rude girls. "So what position do you play, Yasmin?"

"Hitter," Yasmin answered. "What about you?"

"Setter."

"We're the perfect team then," Yasmin winked. "So tell us more about yourself, Isles. You didn't talk much last night. What's your mom like?"

"Well, she's really sweet and really, really, smart. She's kind of awkward around people if it isn't for social events where she just sort of acts like someone else. And she's really pretty too! Um, she's a doctor. She runs a free clinic for women and children with my Aunt Cailin," Ally explained, struggling to find words than described her mother.

"Do you look like her any?" Cam asked.

"I have her eyes and her skin," Ally shrugged. "But she says I've got my other mom's body and hair. And whenever I misbehave, she says I've got her attitude as well." At the last part, Ally blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"That's cool," Yasmin nodded. "I don't look anything like my mom. I'm all my dad."

"Same here," Cam added.

"What's all the buzz about?" Yasmin asked with a frown as the beach came into sight. They appeared to have already gotten started, and one team seemed to be dominating the rest. "Great! Apparently we've got professionals playing. Are you sure you want to still play, Ally?"

"Definitely!" Ally replied. She puffed her chest and grinned. "We've got this, Yasmin. We've just got to get our head in the game and whoop some butts, right?" The way she said this was very innocent and pleased. She was like Maura when she was learning pop culture references and sarcasm.

They entered a few minutes later, and they beat the other teams with relative ease. Alexandra Isles may seem very sweet and naive, which she is, but when it comes to sports and contests and games, she was fiercely competitive and never held back. It wasn't long before they were put against the other reigning team. It was a tall blonde at the net who winked at her with a smaller brunette with a visor and sunglasses. Ally tried not to question their positioning since it appeared the taller one was setter, but she went with it. Their loss.

When the whistle was blown, it was game on. It was the small brunette from the other team's serve first. Both Ally and Yasmin were low and ready, but neither were expecting the fast overhand serve that smacked against Yasmin's arms with a sharp slap. Ally had quick enough reflexes though, setting the ball perfectly. Yasmin grinned and spiked it over the net, which the other team didn't seem to expect so the ball hit the sand with a dull thud, followed by Ally, Yasmin, and Cam cheering.

From there, the two teams were neck and neck. The score was 26-25, and Ally's team only needed one more point to win. She was sweaty and tired, and if she used such language, down right _pissed_. The brunette on the other team was sneaky and rough, purposely hitting the ball in the direction of her and Yasmin's face. When Ally glared at her, the brunette just grinned cheekily, flashing an L with her fingers.

"Let me serve this one," Ally told Yasmin.

"You sure?" Yasmin looked at the shorter girl with raised eyebrows and an unsure face.

"Yes," Ally insisted. "I want to get back at her this time." With a bit more pleading, Yasmin handed over the volleyball. Ally thanked her and bounded to the line. She back up and good yard and then some. She could see the other team snorting, most likely thinking she wouldn't make it. She even saw Yasmin bit her lip in nervousness. But Ally just smirked. She took and deep breathing and took three large steps before tossing up the ball and jumping. She arched her back and hit it. There was an echoing smack before the ball sped like a bullet to the other side. The other team was obviously startled she made it, as was everyone else. They managed to receive it though.

Ally passed it to Yasmin who tried to set but jammed her finger instead, sending the ball closer to the net and farther away than intended. Ally sprinted to catch the ball, and she saw the brunette running towards it too in case it fell onto their side. She was closing in when the ball hit the next and fell onto the other side. She was about to hoot it victory when she saw the other brunette barreling towards her. With no time to react, she was slammed to the ground.

Ally opened her mouth to scream and protest, but then she found herself speechless. Staring back at her, was a girl that look exactly like her.


End file.
